


What's Yours Is Negotiable

by segerge



Series: TASK FORCE [36]
Category: HERO Champions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9717911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/segerge/pseuds/segerge
Summary: (March 2001) Who has hired the mercenary supervillain Utility to steal the late Doctor Destroyer's technical database from Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II?





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : home invasion, intense action sequences
> 
> * * *
> 
> #### DRAMATIS PERSONAE
> 
> **heroes**
> 
>   * Julie Dormyer Hawkins (AKA Ladyhawk), Chairman of the Board of Directors for ProStar, disgustingly-powerful ninja with latent powers of temporal visualization
>   * Dr. Bob Hawkins (AKA Starforce), Senior Research Scientist for ProStar, disgustingly-powerful power-armor wearer/gadgeteer
>   * Maj Gen Theodore Jameson, Jr., USA (AKA Ranger), Director of PRIMUS, disgustingly-powerful speedster
> 

> 
> **villains**
> 
>   * William Chow (AKA Utility), disgustingly-powerful mercenary gadgeteer
>   * Pavel Zavarev (AKA Molnya), Chief of Intelligence for the Republic of Central Asia, mutant electricity controller
>   * Holo-D, holographic AI interface to the late Doctor Destroyer's technical database
>   * Sergei Varinnikov (AKA Warlord), disgustingly-powerful power-armor wearer, President-for-life of the Republic of Central Asia
> 

> 
> **Los Angeles-area heroes**
> 
>   * Matt Burleson (AKA Fist), flying brick
>   * Patrick Penhurst (AKA Eagle Eye), martial artist with super-acute senses
>   * Mark Tanagawa (AKA Hardpoint), power-armor wearer
> 

> 
> **others**
> 
>   * Shina Arikawa, head of domestic staff for Dormyer Manor (Julie's 'Alfred')
>   * Nathan Hawkins, son of Bob and Julie Hawkins
>   * Laura Hawkins, daughter of Bob and Julie Hawkins
>   * James Hawkins, son of Bob and Julie Hawkins
>   * Jillian Hawkins, daughter of Bob and Julie Hawkins
>   * John Palmerson, PRIMUS agent, Duty officer for HQ Situation Room night shift
>   * Teresa Rendon, Deputy Constable, Denton County Precinct 2
>   * Tim Corwin, squad leader for PRIMUS assigned to the DFW office
> 

> 
> **AUTHOR'S NOTE 1** : Internal monologue is denoted by [[ ]], telepathy by (( ))
> 
> * * *

**PROLOGUE** : Verdugo Mountains, between Burbank and La Cañada Flintridge, CA. Sometime in February of 2001.

(Patrick 'Eagle Eye' Penhurst is attempting to crack an armored door just inside what appears to be a disused mine entrance, while Matt 'Fist' Burleson and Mark 'Hardpoint' Tanagawa look on)

 **Hardpoint** : "I'm telling you, we should have blasted the door!"

 **Eagle Eye** : "Not with the invisible forcefield in front of it! Can't you smell the ionization?"

 **Fist** (bored): "Hardpoint's got a point. We should be in there busting Utility's operation, not out here trying to sneak in."

 **Eagle Eye** : "Are we going to work as a team or *not*?"

(the lock Eagle Eye is working on bleeps, then flashes red)

 **Eagle Eye** : "Well, that tears it! He probably knows we're out here, now."

 **Fist** : "Allow me."

(Fist walks up to the door and, putting all the points of his 'Brick Tricks' multipower into extra Strength winds up for a haymaker on the door)

 **Fist** (swinging): "Knock, knock!"

(22d6 is more than sufficient to take the door off its mounting. It's also more than sufficient to set off the directional mines all around the entrance to which it had served as the trigger)

(Hm, 15d6 area of effect cone blast... Eagle Eye is out before the knockback slams him into the far wall of the arroyo. Hardpoint is CON-stunned and down to 5 STUN, which the impact with the far wall of the arroyo also remedies in short order 20 STUN after defenses later. Only Fist is still up, catching himself in mid-air with his flight after taking 25 STUN)

 **Fist** (bellowing while looking around): "UTILITY? SHOW YOURSELF!"

(his only response is a 12d6 APx1 Magnetic Blast from an innocuous-looking clump of scrub bush and rock off to one side for 36 STUN after defenses. Fist is out, falling out of the sky but taking no damage from the resulting impact with the ground)

 **Utility** (standing up from the source of the magnetic blast): "Okay."

(he walks around the three fallen heroes, making sure they stay knocked out. Beat, while he looks at the mine shaft)

 **Utility** : "The old fake-back-door trick. That never gets old."

 **Voice** : "And very ingenious, too, Mr. Chow. Excellent tradecraft there, if I do say so myself."

(Utility turns around. At the edge of the trail heading deeper into the range stands a man in a trench coat, ski mask, and fedora)

 **Utility** : "Thank you." (beat, indicating the unconscious heroes) "Did you have anything to do with these amateurs disturbing my training tonight?"

 **Mystery Man** : "They were looking for you. I merely encouraged them so that you could dispose of them and concentrate on my job offer instead."

 **Utility** (coldly): "I don't dispose of superhumans, I defeat them. Learn the difference."

(tense pause, held gaze)

 **Utility** : "Who are you, anyway?"

 **Mystery Man** : "Does it matter?"

 **Utility** : "It might." (beat, examines a piece of equipment on Eagle Eye's utility belt) "Especially since you went to all this effort to arrange my audition."

 **Mystery Man** : "I wanted to see you in action before I extended my job offer."

 **Utility** : "Which would be... what, exactly?"

 **Mystery Man** : "My client wishes you to retrieve a database for them."

 **Utility** (turning for his camouflaged blind): "Then get a hacker. Good night..."

 **Mystery Man** (quickly): "This database is not online, Mr. Chow."

(Utility stops in mid-turn)

 **Utility** : "Someplace protected by superheroes?"

 **Mystery Man** : "Retired superheroes."

 **Utility** : "What's so special about this database?"

 **Mystery Man** (beat): "It is what Doctor Destroyer bequeathed to his only son after his death at Detroit."

(shocked pause, held gaze)

 **Utility** : "You want me to take on STARFORCE AND LADYHAWK?!?"

 **Mystery Man** (turning to leave): "If you don't think you're up to the task, Mr. Chow, I can take my client's business elsewhere..."

 **Utility** : "I'm *more* than up to that task! A challenge like them is too good to pass up!"

 **Mystery Man** : "So you're interested?"

 **Utility** : "Ten million up front for target research and prep, ten million on delivery. Take it or leave it."

(tense pause, held gaze)

 **Mystery Man** (tossing Utility a holographic memory cube): "Here is the contract and all data which I and my client currently have on the contact. Send a signed copy electronically to the secure link in the instructions, and agents will be in contact with you for transmission of the up-front money when we receive it."

 **Utility** : "How long do I have?"

 **Mystery Man** : "As long as you need, within reason. My client is interested in results, not speed."

 **Utility** : "Excellent."

(he vanishes into the camouflaged blind. The mystery man walks back down the trail to a rental car, gets in, and only then pulls his ski mask and fedora off to reveal the features of Pavel 'Molnya' Zavarev, head of Central Asian Intelligence)

 **Molnya** (murmured while starting the car): "And now, the game is afoot."

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II, Lakewood Village, TX. Early evening, about a month later)

(Bob 'Starforce' Hawkins steps out of the Master Suite in a tweed jacket, slacks, sweater, and a shirt unbuttoned at the top. Shina Arikawa, having just got done supervising appetizer and bar setup, glides past him)

 **Shina** : "Isn't that a little casual, Master Robert?"

 **Starforce** : "There is no requirement that I be uncomfortable while being social. Especially at my house."

(with a slight shake of her head indicating her disapproval, she continues on past him back toward the Kitchen. Before he can start moving again, his oldest son Nathan blocks his way)

 **Nathan** : "You gonna teach me the Lockdown protocol, Dad? Huh? Huh?"

 **Starforce** (smiling): "Not right now, Nate-man, we're a little busy."

 **Nathan** : "But Dad, you promised!"

 **Starforce** : "Nate-man, Daddy is trying to help Mommy get ready for a party. Remind me tomorrow after I've recovered, okay?"

 **Nathan** (disappointed): "All right." (beat) "I have to go upstairs, now?"

 **Starforce** : "Not without Holo-D."

 **Nathan** (smiling): "All RIGHT!"

(he runs into the Library, and shortly afterwards runs back out holding Holo-D)

 **Holo-D** (hologram looking at Bob): "Not another tea party with Laura's stuffed animals! GOD MAKE IT STOOooop..."

(Holo-D's voice fades as Nathan runs up the stairs with it)

 **Ladyhawk** (behind Bob): "Are you torturing Holo-D for more information?"

(Bob turns around to find Julie 'Ladyhawk' Hawkins in a glamorous evening gown, who in spite of that has managed to sneak up on him. Embrace, long kiss)

 **Starforce** : "I think he secretly likes playing with our children but refuses to admit it in public."

 **Ladyhawk** : "And just *what* do you think Doctor Destroyer would say concerning how you're using his technical database?"

 **Starforce** : "Were he still alive, I'm sure he would be VERY expressive. Just not with words."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Large, smouldering crater where the manor and our family used to be?"

 **Starforce** : "Something like that."

(a glint of light out the front windows hints at a car that has just turned onto the driveway)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Guests are arriving. Time to be social, Nerd-boy!"

 **Starforce** (sighing as he releases Julie): "The things I do for ProStar..."

* * *

(Stowe Lane, south of Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II. Simultaneous with previous scene)

(Utility is huddled in back of a Jeep Grand Cherokee parked next to some other cars in front of Matt 'Biomaster' Fuseli's house, concentrating on what his laptop is displaying)

 **Utility** : "Okay, let's replay the sensor traces from the catering vans pulling up..."

(he examines the enhanced video, pausing it when a faint red nimbus plays over the van halfway up the driveway to Stately Dormyer Manor)

 **Utility** : "Computer, enhance and analyze frame 16488."

(beat, then another dialog pops open next the still frame of the van and the red nimbus)

 **Utility** : "Multispectral sensor sweep. Penetrating radar, energy analysis, and molecular analysis. Hawkins is just a little on the paranoid side, but hides it *very* well."

(he closes the windows on his laptop)

 **Utility** : "That's going to make initial infiltration harder unless I can spoof an image that my vehicle is hiding something more innocuous than the traps and extra kit I'll be needing..."

(beat, then he opens another application on his laptop)

 **Utility** : "Computer. Add to memo 'Wayland Talos requests.' Need some means of spoofing a multispectral sensor sweep."

(he is interrupted by the headlights of a car southbound on Stowe Lane, which turns off into the driveway for Stately Dormyer Manor before it reaches him)

 **Utility** : "If I had known they were hosting a party, I would have seeded an attendee with minicams to supplement the blueprints I'll be picking up tomorrow. There's a lost opportunity there, William."

(shaking his head, he resumes his surveillance of the neighborhood)

* * *

(UNTIL Special Operation Detachment DFW, 801 Stowe Lane. Simultaneous with previous scene)

(an UNTIL agent is monitoring some equipment in the study. The Lead Agent for the Special Ops Detachment walks in)

 **Lead Agent** : "You wanted to see me?"

 **Agent** : "Routine monitoring picked this up just now."

(the agent switches a computer monitor to an IR sweep of Stowe Lane south of Stately Dormyer Manor. The Jeep Grand Cherokee has an extra heat source in it other than the cooling engine)

 **Agent** (continuing): "There appears to be someone staking out either Dr. Fuseli's residence or Dr. Hawkins' residence."

 **Lead Agent** : "Dr. Fuseli is in Washington serving his yearly parole tour with PRIMUS headquarters, and there's a party at the Hawkins' tonight. They're probably interested in someone going to the party."

 **Agent** : "Call it in?"

 **Lead Agent** : "If it's a threat, it's only to the either the Hawkins family or one of their guests. Don't bother."

 **Agent** : "Yes, sir."

* * *

(Verdugo Mountains, between Burbank and La Cañada Flintridge, CA. Two days later)

(Utility is in his secret headquarters in civilian clothes. A workstation beeps for attention as a large document scanner gets done with what appears to be a blueprint)

 **Utility** : "Someday, county zoning boards are going to keep plans like this online. It'll make planning jobs like this one a lot easier."

(he types at his workstation some more, and a progress dialog springs up on his screen)

 **Utility** (turning around): "Time to turn on the holographic display..."

(Just as the holotank finishes warming up, the progress dialog goes away and another one asks him which display he wants to use)

 **Utility** (choosing): "Holotank, please. Why would I WANT to look at these in 2-D after I just got done scanning them?"

(the holotank flashes, then shows a free-standing image of Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II)

 **Utility** : "Good thing VIPER made them rebuild. I never could have done this with her original manor house..." /* 'The Legacy of Doctor Destroyer' */

(he stands up and begins pacing around the perimeter of the holotank)

 **Utility** (muttering to himself): "Multiple attic spaces, unimproved..."

(he swipes the roof away from the hologram)

 **Utility** (muttering to himself): "Second floor... five bedrooms, four children. Extra room probably used as a playroom... Guest Apartment over garage, currently unoccupied..."

(he swipes the second floor away from the hologram)

 **Utility** (muttering to himself): "First floor... dining room, kitchen, Family Room, multi-story Great Room and Foyer, open-air veranda off of the Great Room between the Family Room, and Master Suite... Large Master Suite... Hm, the Library looks interesting, better flag that for further investigation."

(he swipes the first floor away from the hologram)

 **Utility** (muttering to himself): "Old wine cellar accessible from the garage... Olympic-sized outdoor swimming pool... Domestic staff suite... game room... exercise room... outside deck off the game room covered by the Veranda above... mechanical room... Wait, what's that dead space between the exercise room and the mechanical room?"

(beat, then he swipes the first floor back into place on the hologram)

 **Utility** : "And there it is, between the Foyer and the Library as well! An elevator shaft? And if so, where to?"

(he walks back to the workstation and pulls up some more scanned documents. Beat, while he reads through them)

 **Utility** : "That's a lot of dirt that got moved to put in the basement of the new manor." (works some figures after turning around and looking at the basement only in the hologram) "Roughly five times what they needed for the simple walk-out basement in these plans."

(he looks through the other scanned documents on his workstation)

 **Utility** : "If there is a sub-basement, it's not in the official plans. Why would they want to hide that?" (beat) "Unless it's where they keep Doctor Destroyer's technical database?"

(he springs to his feet)

 **Utility** : "Okay, then. I have to get into that house, and then get into that elevator shaft! Let's figure out how to do that, now..."

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II. After work, two weeks later)

(A late-model sport SUV pulls into a waiting garage stall. Bob gets out of the driver's side while Julie exits the passenger side as the garage door closes)

 **Ladyhawk** (looking at a silver Lamborghini Costanga in the next stall): "So when's the new ride ready?"

 **Starforce** : "Two days. First ignition for the reactor is tonight after supper, and I've got to make sure there are no last-minute surprises with it or the motors."

(he looks at the Mud Room door, then at Julie)

 **Starforce** : "And now comes the part about being a parent that I hate."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Is it possible your step-parents felt the same way whenever you were a bad boy?"

 **Starforce** : "Not possible. I was a perfect child."

 **Ladyhawk** (opening the door to the Mud Room): "Right."

(Baskerville meets them both enthusiastically before they can exit the Mud Room, tail wagging)

 **Ladyhawk** (laughing, fending Baskerville off): "Down, boy!"

 **Starforce** : "Baskerville? Decaf!"

(Baskerville calms down and trots obediently alongside them as they work their way deeper into the manor. Shina meets them between the Kitchen and Dining Room)

 **Shina** : "Master Nathan is in the Library, waiting for you. He is quite terrified."

 **Starforce** : "Good."

(Bob and Julie walk through the Foyer and into the Library. Nathan is sitting on the edge of a seat across from the trophy case, an expression of fear on his face. Bob stands by his armor in the trophy case while Julie stands by hers. Long pause, held gaze)

 **Nathan** : "I didn't mean to do it! They were all really annoying me during my schooling!"

 **Starforce** : "Nathan Robert Hawkins, the lockdown protocols programmed into our house are meant to keep bad people from acquiring things from it which are not theirs and which they should not have."

 **Ladyhawk** : "They are *not* meant to torment your brother and sisters, no matter how much you think they have deserved it."

 **Starforce** : "As the oldest child, you were entrusted with how to invoke lockdown in the event Shina or your mother or I were not in a position to invoke it ourselves. Do I have to re-think the wisdom of that decision?"

(tense pause, held gaze)

 **Nathan** (sullenly): "No."

 **Starforce** : "No, what?"

 **Nathan** : "No, sir."

 **Starforce** : "Go to your room. Don't come out until Supper."

 **Nathan** : "Yes, sir."

 **Starforce** : "Dismissed."

(Nathan gets up and shuffles out of the Library, not making eye contact with either of his parents. Beat, then Bob looks at Julie)

 **Starforce** : "Was I too hard on him?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "If he gets away with misusing the lockdown protocol now, what's going to happen when his powers start to develop?" (quick kiss on the cheek) "You did good, Nerd-boy."

 **Starforce** : "Thanks."

* * *

(East Branch, Lake Lewisville. Simultaneous with previous scene)

(Utility is disguised as a fisherman out in the middle of the lake. The long axis of what appears to be his cooler is pointed almost perfectly at Stately Dormyer Manor)

 **Utility** (to himself, listening to Bob and Julie talk with Shina): "I was wondering if Nathan was going to get punished for what he did."

(beat, while he listens to Bob and Julie walk into the Library and out of range of his spy-beam) /* it's just a laser picking up the vibrations (such as speech) from the Veranda windows. Actual Real Life tech for a change */

 **Utility** : "But if Nathan hadn't gotten so annoyed at his siblings, I wouldn't have known about the extent of what's covered by that house's lockdown protocols." (beat, checks his notes) "All upstairs bedrooms, all outside doors, Master Suite, Library... I'm surprised he didn't change the parameters of the force dome surrounding the manor beyond psionic and teleport interdiction as well!"

(beat, while he reels his line in and casts it over the other side)

 **Utility** : "One more hour on stakeout until I return the boat. Let's see what else I can learn."

* * *

(PRIMUS HQ. Washington, DC. The next evening)

(the phone rings on the duty officer John Palmerson's desk overlooking the Situation Room, while he is already on another line)

 **Palmerson** : "I have another call coming in, stand by." (puts first call on hold, switches lines) "Palmerson."

 **Agent** (over phone): "Sir, I've got a contact report from DFW for Utility."

 **Palmerson** : "Any specific location in the DFW area?"

 **Agent** (over phone): "Three sightings in the last five days, all around Lake Lewisville."

 **Palmerson** : "Is there any way the DFW office can increase patrols around that area?"

 **Agent** (over phone): "Computer shows a special operations detachment of the DFW office stationed in the town of Lakewood Village specifically assigned to monitor a national security threat in that area."

(the significance of this statement is lost on Agent Palmerson)

 **Palmerson** : "Have DFW reach out to local authorities around the Lake Lewisville area first thing tomorrow, see if he's shown up on any surveillance footage with local businesses."

 **Agent** (over phone): "But sir, the national security..."

 **Palmerson** : "I don't have time for the DFW office's problems! Lady Blue just hit a major social function in downtown Newark and we're all trying to figure out why she vanished over Central Park!"

 **Agent** (beat, over phone): "Yes, sir."

(Palmerson doesn't wait for the agent to hang up, pressing the button for the call that he previously put on hold)

 **Palmerson** : "I'm back. Have you checked for unusual VIPER activity in mid-town?"

* * *

(Springhill Suites Plano North, Plano, TX. Simultaneous with previous scene)

(Utility finishes his private workout and stretches out as part of his cooldown. Outside, he can see the ProStar building in next-door Granite Park, its logo and name brightly illuminated on its top floor)

 **Utility** : "Well, isn't that ironic."

(he looks at the scene for a moment, then walks over to his laptop)

 **Utility** : "Let's see... Find the Hawkins' lawncare contractor, check. Hack their dispatching system and insert myself, check. Purchase a utility van, check. Mulch, check. Drive-in store-and-lock in Little Elm to stage out of, check. That takes care of the infiltration..."

(he opens the next tab on his spreadsheet)

 **Utility** (continuing): "2 Tanglebomb traps, check. 2 Neurotranq traps, check. Extra charge clip for Omni-pistol, check. Extra taser battery, check. Electrogravitic jammer, check, thank you Wayland Talos."

(he closes the spreadsheet and looks over the Word document behind it)

 **Utility** : "Ingress on Stowe off of Melody Lane. PRIMUS special detachment at 700 Stowe Lane, UNTIL special detachment at 801 Stowe Lane. UNTIL will likely not interfere if things go south because of past history with Dr. Hawkins, so I only need to worry about rapid response from PRIMUS. Attack will occur mid-morning while Dr. and Mrs. Hawkins are at work, 15 to 20 minutes away by car. Only people present should be Mrs. Hawkins' family retainer and four children ages 7, 6, and 4 year old twins. One dog registered at that address, 4-year-old black Scottish Deerhound, current on shots."

(he pulls up another Word document, with a recent picture of Shina in it)

 **Utility** : "Family retainer has a current CCW license for a .50 calibre Desert Eagle. Assigned to Mrs. Hawkins' personal protection by her mother's clan back in Japan, possible martial arts and sword skills as well. Take her out at range, preferably before she starts shooting."

(he quickly skims through another Word document, with pictures of the children in them)

 **Utility** : "At least the children don't have powers that anyone has noticed. That could be a wild card if they did."

(he skims through some more Word documents)

 **Utility** : "You know, it would *help* if I knew exactly what I was looking for once I got onto their home network! The only computers I have on public record are a very hasty -- and *large* --purchase made at Frys in Irving from July of 1998. Probably how Dr. Hawkins fought off Istvatha V'Han, based on that timestamp." /* "The First Dimensional War" */

(beat, then he sighs, closes the lid on his laptop, and stands up)

 **Utility** : "I've planned for everything I know, I have contingencies for what might happen, and I'm not going to gain anything by worrying about what I don't know. Rest up, William, it's payday tomorrow."

(he turns back to the window to contemplate the ProStar building some more)

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II. Mid-morning, the next day)

(Shina is cleaning up breakfast for the children as Baskerville begs for table scraps)

 **Shina** : "Master Nathan, your schedule?"

 **Nathan** : "School in the great room."

 **Shina** : "Mistress Laura?"

 **Laura** : "School in the family room."

 **Shina** : "Master James? Mistress Jillian?"

 **James/Jillian** : "We wanna play wit' Nate 'n Rora!"

 **Shina** : "Master Nathan and Mistress Laura have school. They need to be left alone..."

(the front doorbell rings)

 **Shina** : "That should be the lawn crew with the mulch."

(she glides to the front door, Baskerville trotting along behind. She checks the front monitor, then opens the door to Utility dressed as a lawn care worker)

 **Shina** : "Konichiwa! You must be new to Little Elm Lawn Care?"

 **Utility** : "New to working this account, Ma'am."

 **Shina** : "Aren't you a little short-handed?"

 **Utility** : "Greg called in sick. It'll just take me a little longer than normal." (beat, checks his clipboard) "You need mulch all around the house?"

 **Shina** : "In the flower beds around the foundation. The gardeners are scheduled to be out in two days and they need to be ready for them."

 **Utility** : "I'll get it done, Ma'am."

 **Shina** : "Thank you. If you need anything, ring the front doorbell."

 **Utility** : "Thanks."

(with a nod of courtesy, Shina closes the door. Beat, then she double-checks the front door monitor on energy and spectroscopic channels before she satisfies herself that there is nothing wrong)

* * *

(Statey Dormyer Manor Mark II. One hour later)

(Utility has worked his way around the southern wing of the manor putting down mulch and now has a wheelbarrow full of traps and extra kit next to him as he works the lock to the Basement from the Lower Deck. There is a CLICK!, and the door opens. Utility methodically transfers the contents of the wheelbarrow into the basement before stripping out of his lawn worker disguise and securing his armor)

 **Utility** (drawing Omni-pistol and setting it for Sonic Disruption): "Showtime."

* * *

(Statey Dormyer Manor Mark II. One minute later)

(the first clue that something is wrong is Baskerville suddenly startling awake while sleeping next to the Breakfast Nook table where James and Jillian are playing. His ears perk up, he sniffs the air, and he growls as he looks toward the Foyer. Shina, cleaning dishes in the Kitchen, notices Baskerville's behavior and dries her hands off quickly)

(Baskerville gets to his feet and stalks toward the Foyer, teeth bared, as Shina exits the Dining Room side of the Kitchen, draws her Desert Eagle, and stalks toward the Foyer herself from another direction)

 **Nathan** (from a couch in the Great Room): "Shina?"

(Shina puts a finger to her lips and mouths the words "Take cover" to Nathan. Eyes wide with fear, he ducks behind the couch)

 **Laura** (offscreen from the Breakfast Nook): "What's wrong with Baskerville?"

(with a snarl, Baskerville leaps in the general direction of the Lower Level stairs. He is immediately met by a piercing sonic blast which catches him in mid-leap. Howling horribly in pain, Baskerville drops to the ground)

(Shina is within a half-move of the Foyer by now. She does so, leveling her Desert Eagle at the Lower Level Stairs as she does. She is rewarded with looking at Utility in full kit over the open sights of her gun, his Omni-pistol already in hand)

(BOOM BOOM BOOM)

(Shina goes Three Rounds Rapid and hits Utility twice. Only 5 STUN get through his defenses)

(with all appropriate levels dialed into OCV, Utility fires a Sonic Disruption blast back at Shina and hits for 36 STUN. She drops to her knees, CON-stunned)

(Utility puts another Sonic Disruption blast into Shina for good measure, knocking her out for good)

 **Utility** : "That went better than I thought it would..."

 **Nathan** (screaming from behind the couch): "HOUSE! LOCKDOWN! CODE 7-5-0-6-8!!"

 **House AI** (around all of them): "Initiating Lockdown protocol."

(before Utility can react, the Library doors slam shut. Multiple clicks echo through the manor as deadbolts fire in the Library doors and outside doors)

 **Utility** (looking around, angry): "DAMMIT!!" (beat, looks at Nathan) "Unlock the house. Now."

 **Nathan** (running at Utility): "Make me!"

(Nathan's actually *extremely* quick for a seven-year-old. 1 STUN actually gets through Utility's defenses from his move-by strike)

 **Utility** : "They have powers! Dammit!!"

(there is a piercing, girlish scream from behind him as he turns to deal with Nathan. Things suddenly start speeding up around him)

 **Utility** : "A TIME ELEMENTAL?!?"

(thinking as quickly as the uncontrolled bubble of steadily-slowing time now forming around him will allow, he throws himself to one side and is rewarded immediately with the world from his perspective slowing down to normal speed. He is also rewarded with 2 more STUN damage total from Nathan move-throughs. Ignoring Nathan, he looks toward the back of the Great Room and sees Laura staring at him wide-eyed)

 **Utility** (firing Omni-pistol set for Sonic Disruption): "Gotcha!"

(Laura is out. Nathan, however, is now on top of him punching as hard and as fast as his arms will let him)

 **Utility** (triggering taser grasp): "ENOUGH!!"

(with a nasty sizzle, electricity crawls over Nathan. He screams and collapses next to Utility, unconscious. Beat, while he takes a recovery. He now registers crying and bawling from the direction of the Family Room)

 **Utility** (getting to his feet to investigate): "Good God, what NOW?!?"

(he looks in to see James and Jillian crowded underneath the table, whimpering)

 **Utility** (launching a tanglebomb wrist-rocket): "Better not take any chances on *them* having powers after what I just went through."

(James and Jillian are now trapped underneath the table, surrounded by tangleweb and sobbing with terror. Utility takes a moment to look around, and notices a trade paperback-sized casing now in front of him, dark-textured with a translucent jewel glowing on its top. Above it a cute holographic rabbit is hopping)

 **Holo-D** (hopping above the case, singing): "Wenig Häschen Foo Foo - Hopping durch den Wald, finden alle Feldmäuse und Zerkleinern in den Kopf..."

 **Utility** (kicking Holo-D's case away from him): "Stupid children's toy."

(Holo-D emits some electronic beeps as it slides to a stop, flickering the hologram of the bunny convincingly to suggest a glitch before hopping and singing some more)

 **Utility** (disgusted): "Great. I now have to either wait for somebody to wake up or for their parents to give me what I want!"

* * *

(Denton County Dispatcher's Office, Denton, TX. One second later)

 **Dispatcher** (picking up ringing line): "911, what is your emergency?"

 **Holo-D** (over the phone): "I'm at 786 Stowe Lane in Lakewood Village, and there is a home invasion in progress!"

 **Dispatcher** : "Can you give me any more details?"

 **Holo-D** (over the phone): "Children and domestic staff are hurt! The intruder is the supervillain Utility!"

(the dispatcher now has the results of the address inquiry she has typed into her computer, and her face pales)

 **Dispatcher** : "Okay, sir, please stay on the line. I am dispatching constables inbound to your address, and I'll have PRIMUS, Starforce, and Ladyhawk contacted immediately!"

 **Holo-D** (over the phone): "Thank you!"

* * *

(Bob Hawkins' lab, ProStar, Plano, TX. Two minutes later. The sign out front says "The cake is a lie")

(Bob is tinkering with an active theta-boson generator. The unusual thing about this one is that neither the entrance nor exit portals are associated with the generator)

 **Starforce** (murmuring absently): "Okay, I can establish the entire bridge in line with the generator's projection axis without anchoring one end of it in the generator."

(beat, twiddles some controls)

 **Starforce** (murmuring absently): "Now let's see how off-axis I can generate it..."

(the entrance and exit portals slowly twist in relationship to their generator, as if they were attached to an invisible rod that was rotating in front of it)

 **Starforce** : "Good..."

(the phone rings)

 **Starforce** : "Aw, dammit! Computer shut down generator and data recorders, prepare standard output plots."

(he strides over to his desk, taking his goggles off)

 **Starforce** (into phone): "Hawkins."

 **Ladyhawk** (over phone): "Bob, there's a hostage situation at the Manor! Meet me out front!!"

 **Starforce** (beat): "SHIT! On my way!"

(he rips his lab coat off while at a dead run and exits his lab)

* * *

(Stowe Lane, Lakewood Village, TX. 15 minutes later)

(The Costanga screams up the driveway to Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II and drift-parks between a Denton County SUV and a PRIMUS support van)

 **Ladyhawk** (leaping out of the driver's side): "I liked your Corvette better, Nerd-boy! The handling wasn't as touchy as your new ride!"

 **Starforce** (leaping out of the passenger side): "Then you shouldn't have gotten me a Lamborghini to modify! The Corvette was getting old anyway..."

(Denton County Constable Teresa Rendon and PRIMUS Agent Tim Corwin run over to intercept Bob and Julie)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Has anything changed?"

 **Corwin** : "Not since Denton County Dispatch notified you guys. Utility is holed up on the first floor and is demanding access to the Library."

 **Starforce** : "Thank God. Somebody inside activated lockdown protocol."

 **Rendon** : "What does he want in the Library, anyway?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Our suits?"

 **Starforce** : "Maybe he thinks I keep Doctor Destroyer's technical database there."

(Julie's face pales, as does Bob as he thinks through what he has just said)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Who called 911?"

 **Rendon** : "Male voice, sounds European."

 **Ladyhawk/Starforce** (looking at each other): "Holo-D."

 **Starforce** (to Rendon and Corwin): "Does Dispatch still have him online?"

(Rendon looks at Corwin. Both Bob and Julie get the vague hint there may be more than just professionalism in the shared gaze)

 **Rendon** (to Bob and Julie): "We'll patch them in through Tim's... Agent Corwin's command VTOL."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Please and thank you!"

(a moment later, they're by a VTOL sitting on the helipad to the manor's south. Bob and Julie climb onboard, and another agent hands them both headsets)

 **Agent** : "You're live with the caller."

 **Starforce** : "Thank you."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Holo-D?"

 **Holo-D** (over headset): "FINALLY! What took you people, anyway?"

 **Starforce** : "What's the situation inside?"

 **Holo-D** (over headset): "Baskerville is down. Shina is down. Nathan and Laura are down. James and Jillian are entangled underneath the Breakfast Nook table and crying."

(Bob makes his roll to be enraged)

 **Starforce** (ripping headset off): "Godddamit, I'm going to KILL that bastard..."

 **Ladyhawk** (to Bob): "Bob! CALM. DOWN!!"

(beat, then Bob makes his roll to recover and puts his headset back on)

 **Ladyhawk** (into her headset): "Where are you?"

 **Holo-D** (over headset): "Breakfast nook, next to the table."

 **Starforce** (breathed): "Oh, CRAP!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Any idea what Utility is looking for?"

 **Holo-D** (over headset): "Me."

(shocked pause, held gaze between Bob and Julie)

 **Starforce** (in sheer disbelief): "Why are you NOT in his possession right now?!?"

 **Holo-D** (over headset): "I'm doing my best to imitate a holographic children's toy of James' and Jillian's right now." (beat) "I swear, I can feel my intelligence drop each second I have to maintain this charade..."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Holo-D, focus!"

 **Starforce** : "So he thinks you're actually in the Library?"

 **Holo-D** (over headset): "Based on something he said, he thinks I'm accessible via a sub-basement reached by that elevator you hid in the Library."

 **Ladyhawk** : "How did he know about that?"

 **Holo-D** (over headset): "Don't know, don't care right now."

 **Starforce** : "So where is he this instant?"

 **Holo-D** (over headset): "Trying to crack the lock to the Library. Be advised he's been doing some interior decoration in the Foyer."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Traps?"

 **Starforce** : "It's how he took the Sentinels down that one time. *In* their HQ!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "That ought to be fun."

 **Holo-D** (over headset): "Don't say I didn't warn you, Now can you DO something about him before I slip up in public and he realizes what I actually am?!?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Calm down, Holo-D. Hold the line open to PRIMUS and the Constables and keep them posted on developments inside. Nerd-boy and I will figure out how to get him out without you in his possession."

 **Holo-D** : "Thank you, I think."

(Bob and Julie hand their headsets back to the agent and leave the VTOL)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Okay, Nerd-boy, what's the plan?"

 **Starforce** : "Other than suit up and kick his ass?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "How do we get in? The Manor is in lockdown."

 **Starforce** : "We each have key override to get in."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Okay, then how about the Library? Our suits are in the Library, you have extra protocols to keep *it* secure, and he's in the foyer trying to crack the lock!"

 **Starforce** : "I put in two secret entrances to the Library that aren't on the public plans. A secret panel in the back of your closet, and a hidden emergency access to the elevator between the Library and my labs behind the tool cabinet in the Mechanical Room downstairs."

 **Ladyhawk** : "We'd be seen climbing up onto the Veranda to get into the Master Bedroom, so the closet's out."

 **Starforce** : "Basement it is, then. Let's go."

(they motion to Agent Corwin and Constable Rendon to get their attention)

 **Rendon** : "Yes?"

 **Ladyhawk** (low voice): "Hold his attention out front. Bob and I are going to get to the lakeward basement entrances and infiltrate from there."

 **Corwin** : "You'll endanger the hostages..."

 **Starforce** (low voice, angry): "They're not hostages. They're our children and staff!"

 **Ladyhawk** (putting a hand on Bob's arm, low voice): "Calm. Down."

(tense pause)

 **Starforce** : "We have a way to get into the Library, hopefully without him being any the wiser."

 **Rendon** : "We'll keep him distracted, Mr. and Mrs. Hawkins. Good luck."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Thanks."

* * *

(outside Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II. Five minutes later)

(Julie leads Bob underneath the windows of the Master Suite)

 **Starforce** (whispered): "Why are we taking our time?"

 **Ladyhawk** (whispered): "Because Utility could have been embedding motion sensors while he was laying mulch. You know, to alert him to people doing exactly what we're doing right now?"

 **Starforce** (whispered): "We haven't *found* any sensors yet!"

 **Ladyhawk** (whispered): "Doesn't mean they're NOT there. Be quiet!"

(another minute goes by as they work their way to the basement deck)

 **Ladyhawk** (whispered): "Okay, you were right Nerd-boy. Happy?"

 **Starforce** (whispered): "Not as happy as I'm going to be targeting Utility once my suit's on."

 **Ladyhawk** (whispered): "This is Utility we're talking about. He could be prepared for you suited up."

 **Starforce** (beat, whispered): "Noted."

(They're finally to the same door into the basement that Utility had used earlier. Bob hands Julie the key ring from his pocket, with one key held up for her attention. A brief, almost inaudible click, and they're in the eastern part of the Game Room. Computers and radio equipment that had been used for running Doctor Destroyer's old Zeta-beam satellite constellation against Istvatha V'Han are stacked up along one wall) /* 'The First Dimensional War (Chapter IV)' */

 **Ladyhawk** (whispered): "You know, you should do something about that."

 **Starforce** (whispered): "Remind me to call the Missions Minister at Carrollton Park when we get done here today."

 **Ladyhawk** (whispered): "Good idea." (slaps Bob softly on the back while pointing to the Mechanical Room): "Go. Now. Library. Suit up!"

 **Starforce** (whispered): "Where do you think YOU'RE going?"

 **Ladyhawk** (whispered): "Upstairs to fight Utility."

 **Starforce** (whispered): "Without armor or kit? Are you *insane*?!?"

 **Ladyhawk** (whispered): "No time for debate! That man has hurt our children and Shina, and Holo-D is in easy reach of him if he only knew what it was!"

(tense pause, held gaze)

 **Ladyhawk** (whispered): "If I can't take him, Bob... avenge me."

(fierce, quick kiss, then Julie begins sneaking toward the stairs to the Foyer while Bob slips into the Mechanical Room)

* * *

(Foyer, Stately Dormery Manor Mark II. 30 seconds later)

(Utility's back is to the Front Door as he is talking into his mask radio)

 **Utility** (into his mask radio): "I don't care what PRIMUS is willing to guarantee! I want Starforce or Ladyhawk to let me into their Library..."

(segment 2, effective DEX 30 Utility turns around and makes eye contact with Julie at the top of the stairs to the lower level)

 **Utility** (shooting tanglebomb wrist-rocket): "SHIT!"

(aborting her segment 3 action, Julie Artful Dodges around that attack, ending up right in front of one of the gas traps Utility has already set. It goes off, filling the Foyer in front of the front door with a dense cloud of neurotranquilizer)

 **Utility** (beat, taking billy club out): "Better make sure she's down for the count. She's a ninja, you know."

(segment 4, effective DEX 30. Utility advances into the cloud as it disperses, approaching what appears to be a prone form on the floor. As he gets into hand-to-hand range, the form springs to her feet)

 **Utility** (snarling as he swings his billy club): "STAY DOWN!"

(segment 5, effective DEX 35. Julie blocks Utility's billy club strike. She has been and is continuing to hold her breath while the neurotranquilzer cloud dissipates)

(segment 6, effective DEX 35. Julie successfully disarms Utility from his billy club)

 **Utility** : "Give me that back!"

(effective DEX 30. Utility tries for a taser grab on Julie. Julie aborts to a Martial Dodge, and Utility misses miserably)

(segment 8, effective DEX 30. Utility misses with another taser grab on Julie)

(segment 9, effective DEX 35. Julie hits with the borrowed billy club for 14 STUN. The knockback sends him into the Great Room, narrowly missing the piano and destroying a couch for 5 more STUN)

(segment 10, effective DEX 30. Utility shoots Julie with his Omni-Pistol on Sonic Disruption. Julie aborts to an Artful Dodge, which guarantees that the Tanglebomb trap she parkoured in front of also misses. As a bonus effect, she is now out of the gas cloud attack from the beginning of the turn and can now breathe again)

(segment 12, effective DEX 35. Julie aims the billy club at Utility)

 **Ladyhawk** (triggering the swingline): "Game over. I win."

(the linegun wraps around Utility before he can free himself from the remains of the couch he destroyed.)

(effective DEX 30. Thinking quickly as she pulls him closer, he grabs the line and triggers the 'Electrocution' power of his taser gauntlet. Screaming, Julie lets go of the billy club -- but not before she takes 3 BODY and 53 STUN from the attack, CON-stunning her. That attack also frees Utility from the improvised entangle and does 12 STUN to him in the process)

(before she can recover from being stunned, Utility is on his feet, has her by the throat with his left hand, and has his Omni-Pistol in his right pointed at her head)

 **Utility** : "How can you defeat me, Ladyhawk, when I have the greatest weapon in the world -- the human mind?"

* * *

(Library, Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II. Simultaneous with segment 12 of the previous scene)

(Starforce has just finished the final connections to putting on his suit when he hears the nasty electric sizzle from the other side of the door to the Foyer and Julie's scream. He makes his roll to be enraged)

* * *

(Foyer, Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II. One second later)

(Utility has a CON-stunned and smoking Julie dead to rights in the foyer. A Dolbyesque whine can now be heard from the direction of the library door. Utility doesn't recognize its significance. Julie does)

 **Ladyhawk** (recovering from being stunned, gasping and in pain): "I wasn't trying to defeat you, you ass."

(Utility freezes in dread)

 **Ladyhawk** (gasping but smiling): "I was trying to distract you."

(the door to the library explodes off its hinges under the force of a 32d6 TK Offensive Strike, catching Utility square-on and smashing him against the far wall of the Foyer for 22 STUN after defenses. Utility is CON-stunned as the remains of the library door fall apart)

(as Utility desperately attempts to recover from being stunned, Starforce walks out of the library in full kit)

 **Starforce** (eerily matter-of-fact): "You've been a bad boy today, Mr. Chow. VERY bad."

(Ladyhawk looks on, and to her horror remembers that the last time he used that tone of voice he was about to kill Kat el-Hassan) /* "The Jewel of Awad" */

(walking closer to Utility, Starforce casually TK grabs him and hauls him up into the air, spread-eagled so he can't reach anything on his utility harness)

 **Starforce** : "You want to know *why* you've been bad?"

 **Utility** (gasping, terrified): "I never intended to hurt your children, Dr. Hawkins!"

 **Starforce** (interrupting): "Thank you, Mr. Chow. Your admission makes what I'm about to do to you much easier."

 **Utility** (blubbering): "P-p-please don't kill me! PLEASE!!"

 **Starforce** (eerily matter-of-fact): "As of right now, Mr. Chow, you've only experienced my battlesuit's telekinesis at an Allston rating of 60." (beat) "Because of what you did to my family today, you'll receive the *rare* privilege of experiencing it at an Allston rating of 120."

(Utility starts panicking as TK begins to pull at his limbs)

 **Starforce** : "Only my father has ever felt it at that power level..." (beat, now vicious) "...AND LIVED."

(Utility screams in sheer terror)

 **Ladyhawk** (screaming): "STARFORCE!!"

(tense pause, held gaze between Starforce and Julie)

 **Ladyhawk** : "We're. HEROES!!"

(beat, then Starforce begins to walk toward the front door with Utility in tow. Utility is still gibbering and on the verge of insanity)

 **Starforce** (mild, to Julie): "Could you get the door, please?"

(Julie staggers to the front door and opens it. PRIMUS and Denton County Tactical Response are waiting outside beyond the portico. He walks to a position in front of both Agent Corwin and Constable Rendon, Utility being towed via TK helplessly behind)

 **Starforce** (mild, moving Utility so Corwin and Rendon can access him): "Please disarm him before I release him to your custody."

(beat. Corwin looks at Rendon for a moment before she nods)

 **Corwin** (to Starforce): "With pleasure."

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II. 10 minutes later)

(Starforce and Julie are in the PRIMUS Command VTOL on property. Ted 'Ranger' Jameson is on a monitor in the cockpit speaking with them)

 **Ranger** : "Are you sure?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Positive. He couldn't admit he was after Doctor Destroyer's technical database fast enough after Nerd-boy released him to the authorities."

 **Ranger** (looking at Starforce): "Undamaged, I hope?"

 **Starforce** : "Beyond what he suffered at Julie's hands, his own hands, and the the Library door, yes."

 **Ranger** : "I can't believe for a moment that he wasn't prepared to deal with you suited up."

 **Starforce** : "He was. Agent Corwin confiscated a rather nasty forcefield jammer on his utility harness that probably would have taken me down a few notches." (beat, unpleasant smile) "Unfortunately for Mr. Chow, I never gave him the chance to use it."

 **Ranger** (looking at Julie): "And WHAT happened to *you*?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "I took on Utility to distract him while Nerd-boy suited up. He electrocuted me. I'll live."

 **Ranger** : "Without armor on?!?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "I didn't exactly choose the scenario. I was actually winning in spite of that until I got overconfident and used his own swingline to tie him up and pull him toward me."

 **Starforce** : "More importantly, Ted, WHY was our first notification of Utility targeting us the call from Denton County Dispatch? I thought PRIMUS was supposed to be monitoring us because I'm a national security risk or something."

 **Ranger** (sighs): "I owe you both an apology for what I am about to tell you. Mr. Chow had been on Stowe Lane and cruising the east branch of the lake often enough to be picked up by routine PRIMUS surveillance of your neighborhood. PRIMUS DFW had forwarded the contact report to HQ for action last night."

 **Ladyhawk** (beat, angry): "You're right. You DO owe us an apology."

 **Starforce** (coldly): "And WHY was the report not acted upon?"

 **Ranger** : "The duty officer sent it back to the DFW office with a tasking to find out what resources he may have acquired or coopted across the Metroplex."

 **Starforce** (not quite _sotto voce_ ): "Soon to be ex-duty officer, I hope."

 **Ladyhawk** : "They didn't have much experience in dealing with supervillains like Utility, did they? By the time you've seen him, he's at least one to two steps ahead of you!"

 **Ranger** : "I will be dealing with the officer in question later today. I'll also be reviewing how we prioritize contact reports and possibly giving the DFW office some autonomy in dealing with situations concerning you guys." (beat) "A LOT of balls got dropped at our end today. I'm sorry."

 **Starforce** : "Just don't let it happen again, Ted. Okay?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "The next time something this serious falls through the cracks at your end, people could die!"

 **Ranger** : "I get it, guys!"

 **Ladyhawk** (getting up): "We have children to go calm down now."

 **Starforce** (getting up): "If you'll excuse us?"

(Ladyhawk and Starforce leave the Command VTOL before the connection can be cut)

* * *

(Presidential Palace, Tashkent, Republic of Central Asia. Two days later)

(Pavel 'Molnya' Zavarev has entered the President's office. Sergei 'Warlord' Varinnikov sits behind his desk while Molnya walks up)

 **Warlord** : "You have the final report on operation ORACLE?"

 **Molnya** : "Yes, Mr. President."

(tense pause)

 **Warlord** : "Why are you not presenting Doctor Destroyer's technical database to me?"

 **Molnya** : "Doctor and Mrs. Hawkins -- and their children and domestic staff -- were most resourceful in defeating my hired agent to acquire the target."

 **Warlord** (beat): "Perhaps Mr. Chow misrepresented his abilities to you?"

 **Molnya** : "Mr. Chow had no time to penetrate the mansion's computer network to find the requested data before the authorities responded." (beat) "Also, he was up against two very powerful and experienced superhumans."

 **Warlord** : "One of them was without her usual kit."

 **Molnya** : "But was nonetheless skilled enough to delay Mr. Chow long enough so that your brother could defeat him."

 **Warlord** (ominously mild): "You will not remind me of my ties of blood with Dr. Hawkins, Mr. Zavarev."

(tense pause, held gaze)

 **Molnya** : "My apologies, Mr. President."

 **Warlord** (beat): "Can the American authorities tie Mr. Chow's activities to me?"

 **Molnya** : "Highly unlikely. I have decades of experience in covering tracks when it comes to hiring agents."

 **Warlord** : "Good." (beat) "Are there any other chances we could acquire Doctor Destroyer's technical database?"

 **Molnya** : "Unlikely, Mr. President. Our best chances lie in penetrating ProStar and acquiring information as Dr. Hawkins releases it."

 **Warlord** : "What about his number one fan in Japan?"

 **Molnya** : "Tetsuronin?"

 **Warlord** : "Who else would there be?" (beat) "Dr. Hawkins and Mr. Masahara have spent their past four summer vacations together solving scientific problems the likes of which only Doctor Destroyer has been able to solve in the past."

 **Molnya** : "You are suggesting Masahara Industries has technology which can be used by Central Asia?"

 **Warlord** : "Yes."

 **Molnya** : "I'll get to work on that."

 **Warlord** : "Thank you. Dismissed."

(Molnya bows and exits the President's office)

* * *

**EPILOGUE** : Verdugo Mountains, between Burbank and La Cañada Flintridge, CA. One month later

(Starforce and Ladyhawk are in full kit at the site of the Prologue scene. The lights of the neighborhoods on either side of I-210 twinkle behind them)

 **Ladyhawk** (examining the cypher lock on the armored door just inside the disused mine shaft): "You've got to be kidding me!"

 **Starforce** (looking around): "Uh, Ninjette? Back away from the door REAL slowly."

(Ladyhawk freezes, then does exactly what she's told)

 **Ladyhawk** : "What do you see?"

 **Starforce** : "Claymore mines with rubber shrapnel all around the door, aimed toward us." (beat, examines the ground) "Also lots of propellant residue on the ground we're standing on, probably no more than two months old."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Anything behind the door?"

 **Starforce** : "Lots of rock."

 **Ladyhawk** : "No access tunnel?"

 **Starforce** : "Not there."

(he continues to look at the ground with his penetrative radar, almost as if he's tracing something underneath it. He finally stops on a pile of rock and scrub brush on the other side of the arroyo)

 **Starforce** : "There."

(Ladyhawk prowls around the indicated pile and examines it carefully)

 **Ladyhawk** : "I'm not seeing anything... wait, there it is."

(she reaches her hand into a burrow and twists something. Another cipher lock shimmers and appears on the stone as its holographic disguise vanishes)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Traps?"

 **Starforce** : "All clear."

 **Ladyhawk** (bringing up some lockpicking aids on her wrist console): "Good."

(beat while Ladyhawk attempts to pick the cipher lock)

 **Starforce** : "I really should be back in Texas, Ninjette. The twins are still having nightmares about what happened..."

 **Ladyhawk** : "We all are, Nerd-boy."

(the cipher lock bleeps, then vanishes. Part of the ground in front of the lock slides open, revealing a tunnel and ladder)

 **Ladyhawk** : "How deep?"

 **Starforce** : "Three meters."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I got this."

(she leaps into the darkness, Starforce following along with Flight)

 **Ladyhawk** (standing from her three-point landing): "Whaddya got?"

 **Starforce** (looking ahead): "200 meters of corridor, widening out at the end proximate to a residential area off of Honolulu Drive."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I'll bet Mr. Chow or one of his aliases owns a house on that street."

 **Starforce** : "No bet, Ninjette. I like my money where it is."

 **Ladyhawk** : "You're no fun. Scout on ahead."

 **Starforce** : "On it."

(he flash-steps to the mid-point of the tunnel and looks both ways)

 **Starforce** : "Tunnel's clear, both ways. I'll scout to the end."

(as Ladyhawk walks down the tunnel, Starforce flash-steps again to the end)

 **Starforce** : "Whoa. Jackpot."

(Ladyhawk joins him, and sees an elaborately-equipped cave with training equipment and computer consoles scattered about)

 **Ladyhawk** (pointing up): "Ceiling, Nerd-boy. I need a light."

 **Starforce** : "Got it."

(he flash-steps to the ceiling. His forcefield now provides passable illumination throughout the cave)

 **Starforce** (from the ceiling): "You realize there's not a whole lot we can do, don't you? It'll take time to hack his computer network, gain evidence on who hired him..."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Mr. Chow is a very careful supervillain. He won't keep something like that only on a network."

(her attention is drawn to a storage rack of holocubes)

 **Ladyhawk** : "He'll keep backups as well."

(she unlimbers an advanced tool from her Utility Belt)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Let's see how good your latest cube reader is, Nerd-boy!"

(she plugs each cube into the reader, one by one)

 **Starforce** (from the ceiling): "PRIMUS LA is gonna get an anonymous tip when we're done, aren't they?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "As soon as I establish the address on the front door..."

(she pauses, as something on the latest cube catches her eye)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Hold on, I may have something here..."

(she scrolls through the display, mouth slowly falling open in amazement)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Found it!"

 **Starforce** (from the ceiling): "What?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "The contract for the hit on the manor!"

(Starforce drifts down from the ceiling and looks over Ladyhawk's shoulder)

 **Starforce** : "What are those links?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Looks like a dead drop through a Darknet address..."

(beat, then she makes a Forensic Accounting roll)

 **Ladyhawk** (continuing the thought): "...that's commonly used by Central Asia's Intelligence service!"

(shocked pause, held gaze)

 **Ladyhawk** (angry, looking away from Starforce): "Sergei Varinnikov, your ass is *mine*!"

* * *

(fin)


End file.
